Power of The D
Story Luna is focusing her mental powers on Aster, working to restore his mind to normal. Skurd is eating Aster’s jello which is on the nightstand, while Mindy sits in the corner. Leo prevents Mr. and Mrs. Muto from entering the room. Mrs. Muto: Leo, really! This isn’t up for debate! We are taking you and your sister out of this town, to free you from this environment! Leo: I went to Cyber Tech Academy in order to be able to come back and participate in the events that are unfolding in this city! And Luna is currently trying to save the life of a friend, restoring his brain to normal! Mr. Muto: Well, it’s his own fault for getting his head trauma. I’m surprised that parasite hasn't killed him yet, drained him dry. Leo: Skurd realizes that Aster is beneficial to him, and would never harm him! Mr. Muto: Beneficial? And once he’s not beneficial to it, it’ll kill him like the scum it is! Leo: Don’t call him scum! Luna: Quiet out there! I can barely concentrate with you all shouting! The three stop arguing, looking in at Luna. Leo then turns back to his parents, stern. Leo: I think she’s made her point clear. Please leave right now. We can finish this later. Mr. and Mrs. Muto look appalled, as Aki and Jesse come running down the hall. Aki: Leo! Is Yami or Ishizu here? Mr. Muto: Oh, now we’re talking about him again! Leo: They’re not here. Luna said that they were traveling somewhere. Aki: Oh, of all the times! Then, we need Aster’s help then. Leo: Luna’s still working on fixing his mind. But you can wait until she’s finished. Jesse: We don’t have that much time. Leo: Is there anything I can do? Aki: I don’t think, Jesse: Can you fight? Mrs. Muto: Absolutely not! I forbid you from doing anything of the sort! We are leaving now! Mrs. Muto reaches for Leo’s arm, when he activates his tool belt telepathically, forming the Power Tool armor around his arm. Mrs. Muto gasps in shock, as Leo grasps his fist. Leo: Mom, I can do it. I can fight, and someone needs to take Yami’s place. Jesse: Good man. Leo opens the door to the room, Aki and Jesse walking in. Leo goes in after them, closing the door, and telepathically locking it. Mr. Muto tries to open the door, shaking it in frustration. Aki: What are you doing?! Jesse: What? We need help, he offered it. Aki: He’s a young boy, who needs to have a positive relationship with his parents, to ensure, Luna: We don’t fall apart with them like with your father. You got kicked out after fully embracing your hybrid status, defying his will. Aki: I don’t regret any decision in that regard. But, I miss being able to see my mother. There is nothing more relaxing than a mother’s hug. Skurd: Is there any particular reason we’re still talking about this, or are we going to get to the heart of the matter here? The room gets quiet, as Mr. and Mrs. Muto have gone off to find an orderly. Aster: What up, guys? Aster stirs, sitting up and stretching. Luna: You’re alright! I think. Aster: Yep. I have you to thank for my respiration. Aki: Respiration? Aster: I mean, recovery. Luna: I guess I haven’t fully fixed it. Jesse: It’ll have to do. The city’s under siege. Leo: Again? By who? Luna: Téa. One of Yami’s old girlfriends. She apparently was revived as an evil spirit or something. Jesse: How does, Aki: She can read minds. Jesse: Wow, that makes things easier. Along with that, I’m here to destroy a threat known as the Light of Destruction. I don’t know if the two are related yet, but I know that there is some of that light inside The D. Aster: The D? What? You don’t know what your talking about! Why would he eat some evil threat you’re after? Mindy: Because, he’s a hybrid. Aster turns to look at Mindy, astonished. Aster: He is? Mindy: He appeared at the Arcadia House, while I was there during the Diablo attack. He can teleport at will, and is slowly taking control of the House. Another clone of mine is there watching, and he is slowly building up power. I wouldn’t be surprised if he takes full leadership upon your return, Aki. Leo: But if he’s been watching the news, then he’d know what happened, right? Aki: We don’t watch the news. We don’t care for Angela Raines, who is all that’s ever on. Aster: Then we need to get down there. Whatever that Light thing is, we need to get it out of him. Jesse: If it’s that easy, then I’ll do what I can. But you need to be ready to fight him. Aster: I’ll be prepared, but I won’t do it. We can save him, I know. End Scene Aster is wearing his suit again, with Skurd on his shoulder. Jesse, Aki, Luna, Leo and Mindy are with him, Mindy nervous. Mindy: I don’t like you using that Nemetrix again. I just watched your mind be reduced to swiss cheese from that thing! Aster: It’s fine! Skurd’s got my back on this one. Ain’t that right? Skurd: Yes. I’m fairly certain that he’ll be fine. Aster: See? Got it covered! The group goes inside, where the entirety of the Arcadia Movement is on the main floor. D, Hunter Pace, Lawton, Greiger, Trapper, Weevil, Rex, Mako, Mai, Bastion, Tania, Bruno, Thunder, Leon, Chris and Mindy are all in there. The Mindy clone crosses the room, rejoining with the other Mindy. D: Aki. I was expecting a few different people with you, Aki. Yami, Espa, T-Bone. Jesse: They were absorbed. By a new threat. D: Not the threat you are after? Jesse: No, that is the Light of Destruction. I have a feeling that you know what I’m talking about. D: I don’t. But I must say, Aki, I am deeply disappointed in you. Surely you could’ve protected your brethren from this threat. And with Espa gone, I suppose you’ll need a new advisor. Aki: And is that to be you? Have you planned nothing else since joining the Movement but taking control of it? D: Why, that’s the reason I joined. To rise it from the ashes of Sayer’s death, and turn us into a political super power! Imagine us in control of what is socially acceptable! We can discriminate against the humans that despised us after we gain power! Luna: That voice. He’s was with that gang. The one that kidnapped me. And there are several of those hybrids from it with him. Aki: What? Are you saying that the hybrids that made everyone think we were attacking Kaiba Corp, that was you?! D: I was hired to do that. Upon the end of that contract, I worked to correct that incident. Pace: But yeah, sugar. That was us. Aster: Enough of this! Aster walks forward, catching D’s attention. D: Aster. You’re alright! Aster: Strange on how you didn’t bother to visit me at the hospital. I’m sure with your teleporting powers it would’ve taken no time at all. D: (Sighs) She told you, didn’t she? I knew I should’ve killed her in the confusion. Aster: Why would you hide the fact that you’re a hybrid from me?! You knew who I had become, so why not tell me?! D: Because, you stupid little boy, you couldn’t handle the truth! It would’ve caused you to snap! Though, maybe that’d be good right now, with your impaired mental state. D teleports right beside Aster, not looking at him. D: I was one of the first successful hybrids, proof that Gozaburo Kaiba’s idea could become a reality. There had been rumors about a super soldier serum, and I leaped at the opportunity for it. I was just a poor man, with a hopeless boxing career. All I had to do was break into the lab where it was being worked on, and take it! Though, I ran into some complications along the way. D teleports a bit away, now staring Aster in the eyes. His eyes are lustful and red. D: There was a worker there that night. A scientist who had just begun working there. He was there to check up on things, when he stumbled upon me drinking a formula. My skin turned green, and I gained these. D brushes his hair back, revealing his short alien antenna. D: Drunk on my new powers, I tested them out on this man, and killed him. I inadvertently caused his only son to become an orphan, who, after I managed to revert my skin to its normal beige coloring, I adopted. In short, Aster Phoenix, I killed your father for this power. Aster’s face is in complete shock, as Mindy and Luna look fearful. Skurd tries to get a response from Aster, but to no avail. Aster: You, killed him? Skurd: Mindy, I think this would be a fine time to get him out of here! Aster: No. I’m not going anywhere. Aster takes the Nemetrix out of his pocket, putting it on his chest. Aster: Skurd. Help me out. Everyone else, stand down. D is mine. Skurd extends a tendril onto the Nemetrix, as he expands over Aster’s body. He forms Fell Wygic’s neck and back with wings, as Aster takes off, flapping to fly and to bite into D. D teleports away, being at the top of the stairs. Aster flies after him, as D snaps his fingers. The Nemetrix sparks with feedback energy, as Skurd morphs into Mucilator, becoming the full alien around Aster. He drops from the sky, smashing the stairs, and his body bouncing off it. D: Oh, you poor fool. I obtained Pugnavore DNA from that serum. Along with teleportation and mind reading, I have the ability to manipulate energy. Controlling your transformations is a very nice touch, wouldn’t you say? Me being your main enemy and all. Chris: D, why are you doing this? D: So sorry, child. But they want to stop us from reigning supreme at the top. Mai: That’s a lie! Aki doesn’t want us at the top! Weevil: Though, it would be nice. Mako: What? Never! Aki: If you’re going to argue amongst yourself, then stand down! I don’t want any of you getting hurt. Pace: Aw! That’s so sweet! Hunter Pace fires a radioactive blast, as Leo moves in front of Aki, dawning his Power Tool Dragon armor. He takes the blast with ease, firing a propulsion blast at him. Lawton intercepts with a laser blast, as he morphs his hands into gatling guns. Lawton: Draw! Lawton opens fire with plasma bullets, Leo flying into the air, luring Lawton’s attacks after him. Leo fires a propulsion blast at him, Lawton dodging. Luna uses her mental powers to stop Lawton’s attack, though Trapper’s whistle ruins her concentration, her holding her ears in pain. Trapper: I’m not letting you let that light out again, little girl! Jesse appears, punching Trapper in the face. He crumbles instantly, out cold. Jesse cracks his wrist, it making a crystallite movement sound. Jesse then charges at Lawton, who fires his gatling guns at him. Jesse takes the attacks, absorbing them. Lawton: What are you? Jesse: Nothing you’ve ever seen. D teleports rapidly around Aster’s Mucilator body, making boxing jabs and hooks in multiple succession. The impacts make the body bulge like jelly. Skurd: Any ideas? Aster: Give me Diomedes! And give me those tough hoof hands! Skurd: It won’t last too long with his powers! Aster: I know! Skurd morphs into Diomedes, forming its legs around Aster’s arms and legs. D goes for a right hook, Aster speeding to dodge, thrusting a hoof strike at D. D teleports behind Aster, going for a jab. Aster spins and kicks the arm away, as he strikes D with a hoof to the head. D stumbles back, blood coming out his nose. D: Not bad. You’ve gotten pretty good. Hunter Pace fires a radioactive blast at Aster, him being shot back. Pace fires another one, as Skurd morphs into Magnutops, him using the shield head to deflect it. Leo flies at Pace, power drill on his left arm, going to strike. Pace rolls backwards to dodge it, as Aki shoots a thorn whip at Pace, wrapping it around his arm. Leo: Nice one, Aki! A bazooka blast hits Leo, knocking him out of the sky. He goes crashing down, as Aster runs and slides underneath him. Skurd turns into Mucilator, forming its stomach, Leo landing gently and bouncing off it. Leo looks up, seeing Greiger on the floor above, bazooka in hand. Leo: You! You bombed my school! Greiger: So, you’re the one who was sent to disable them. Not bad. Let’s see how you handle this. Greiger fires another bazooka shot, as Leo blocks it with his scooper hand, which is destroyed in the attack. Leo flies into the air, firing propulsion shots, destroying his bazooka. Aster rolls onto his stomach, bouncing off of it. D teleports above, as Aster swings his arm, firing larva sacs off his arms, D teleporting away. Greiger draws a grenade, pulling the pin. He’s hit by a larva sac, sent flying to stick the wall, dropping the grenade down to the floor below. Mindy: Look out! Mindy forms a few clones, dashing over and covering Chris and Leon, along with pushing Mai out of the way. The grenade explodes, shrapnel flying in all directions. Bastion moves and forms a crystal wall, taking most of it, though the Mindy clones are hit. The clones are destroyed, as Mindy lies on the ground, gasping for breath as blood begins to pour from her injuries. Aster: Mindy! Aster moves to go over to her, when D teleports in front of him, transforming Skurd into Buglizard, it fitting to him like armor. D punches Aster, keeping him away. Hunter Pace fires a radioactive blast, which is countered by a thunder bolt. Thunder has a grave expression on his face, the others backing him up. Tania: You have injured a child in your antics. Our choice is clear. Shred them! Thunder leaps up to the next floor, charging at Hunter Pace. Pace shoots a radioactive blast, Thunder blocking it with lightning. Mai flies up, swinging energy whips at him, keeping him back. Greiger gets free, as Tania and Bastion arrive, Tania swinging her arms at him. The attack breaks through the wall Greiger was stuck to, as Bastion fires crystal shards. Greiger dodges, and punches Tania, though not doing much. Mako fires water blasts, forcing Lawton on the defensive. Rex charges at Lawton, who fires plasma bullets at him. Weevil summons Great Moth to attack Trapper, who whistles, stalling Great Moth. Aki stretches a thorn fist, punching Trapper. Luna runs over to Mindy, as Leon is holding her hand. Leon: Mindy! Hold on! You’ll be alright! Mindy is hyperventilating, as Luna broadens her mind. She then looks at Chris, going over to her. Luna: Chris! I need you to sing! Chris: I’m sorry? Luna: Your alien DNA, they have songs that have healing powers. You could save her! Chris: But, but, I’ve never, they’ll hurt me. Luna: No one will hurt you right now. Chris looks away, as if ashamed. Luna looks back at Mindy, who’s now gasping for breath. Luna: I’m sorry, Chris. But this isn’t a request. Luna closes here eyes, as Chris’s pupils dilate. She goes over to Mindy, as she bends down beside her. Chris: (Singing) imisanakikuganonawot orokokumorodametemotowikot uaerufetotetiarahowimay oditiuomami The song echoes through the room, stopping everyone who is fighting to listen. Mindy’s shallow gasps get deeper and more relaxed, as her injuries are purged of the shrapnel. She is stable again, as she keeps breathing heavily. Luna releases her control of Chris, her seeming confused and dazed. D: What are you doing?! Take them out! Lawton lowers his arms, as Pace, Trapper and Greiger stand down. D scowls in outrage, as Aster swipes him away with his Buglizard arm. Aster: You still wanna fight? I’ll fight you. Skurd morphs into Panuncian, it resembling a lion’s cloak around him. Aster has a fang coming out of his wrists, resembling growing claws. Aster glows, as he creates several clones. D cracks his neck, smiling. D: Good boy. Aster clones charge D, as he teleports and punches through them, destroying them. The clones go to stab D, him catching and breaking their wrists, pounding the clone afterwards. Aster charges in, as D punches Aster hard, knocking him down. D teleports and stomps Skurd, him groaning. Skurd: Ooh! That actually didn’t hurt. D: But this will. The Nemetrix turns Skurd into TKV, Skurd being a black blob with red runes. Skurd’s tendrils from his body now encasing Aster’s body, the virus spreading. Aster screams from the pain, as he reaches and grabs where Skurd’s main body is. Aster: Come on, Skurd! Skurd absorbs Aster’s DNA, forming a hand, and detaching himself from Aster. D teleports and kicks Skurd away, then kicks the Nemetrix off Aster. He pins Aster to the ground with his foot, cocking the hammer of a gun, the barrel pointed down at Aster. D: Nice try. But when you lose the fight, then you lose the game. Goodbye, Aster. D fires at Aster, Aster flinching. Aster then opens his eyes, seeing the bullet stopped inches from his face. D looks surprised as well, as the bullet shoots backwards, going through D’s shoulder. He screams, as he drops to the ground. Aster gets up, going for the Nemetrix and Skurd. Voice: I’m gone for a little while, and there’s a full on coup here. Aki lets out a gasp, as she turns to the entryway. Everyone looks, seeing Sayer walk in. He has black eyes and orange irises. Aki: Sayer? Sayer: Yes, Aki, my dear. I return. I can see now that my extended time of absence has done little to strengthen the resolve of our movement. We were to take this world by storm, showing those humans what happens when they mess with us. You seem to be doing well for yourselves, but do you really think that the humans will ever accept you? Aki: They can! They have already started to accept us! Sayer: And as soon as they no longer need you, they’ll dump you and kill you! The only way that we can stop them, is to take the initiative! What do you say, my brothers? Can we show them our greatness again? Everyone looks uneasy, but they then start cheering. Sayer smirks, when phantom webs shoot from his body, ensnaring the hybrids. They are all absorbed, leaving Aster, Skurd, Leo, Luna, Aki and Jesse the only ones left. Aster: Mindy! You! Bring D back! I need to kill him! Sayer: If he’s dead, he doesn’t have much use. But as a sacrifice, he fuels my power. Jesse: The same as that girl. A dark god. Sayer: They prefer the term Earthbound Immortal. Mine is known as Uru. Sayer’s body is encased in the phantom aura, which takes the form of a spider, with several red eyes and red runes on his body. Uru shoots streams of webs at them, Jesse moves to intercept it, releasing an ultraviolet wave, which deflects the attack. Aster plants the Nemetrix back on his chest, grabbing Skurd. Aster: Skurd! I think now’s a good time for Time Panther! Skurd: For once, I agree! Aster: Everyone, gather around! Skurd extends tendrils around Aster, giving him the cloak of Time Panther. Leo and Luna gather with Aster, as Jesse fires an ultraviolet blast at Uru. Uru blocks it with a spider leg, it being severed, Sayer hissing in pain. Aki and Jesse join the others, as Aster teleports them away. Uru reverts to Sayer. Sayer: All my loyal followers are stored inside me. Right where they belong. Characters * Luna * Leo * Aster * Skurd * Mindy * Aki * Jesse * Mr. Muto * Mrs. Muto * Arcadia Movement ** Weevil Underwood ** Rex Raptor ** Mako ** Mai ** Bastion ** Tania ** Bruno ** Thunder ** Leon ** Chris Villains * The D * D's Gang ** Hunter Pace ** Lawton ** Trapper ** Greiger * Sayer ** Earthbound Immortal Uru Aliens Used By Skurd * Fell Wygic * Mucilator (x2) (first time unintentional) * Diomedes * Magnutops * Buglizard (unintentional) * Panuncian (first appearance) * TKV (unintentional) * Time Panther Trivia * This episode confirms what hybrid species The D is. He is a Pugnavore, the species that Charles Zenith is. ** He fits many of Charles Zenith's personality traits, such as the need to be stimulated and hating boredom. * Aster learns that his father was killed by the D. * It was stated by Aster in The D that his dad worked for Kaiba Corp. We now know he worked on the DNA project to turn regular humans into hybrids. * I compare The D to The Kingpin from Marvel's Daredevil, while Aster takes the role of Daredevil himself. * Luna shows less reluctance to take over minds as needed, as she took over Chris' mind without permission. * Chris sang the Galdr of Rebirth from the Fire Emblem Tellius series. * Sayer returns as Earthbound Immortal Uru, the Spider. This fits as he constantly manipulates his followers. * Sayer has a vendetta against all humans, especially those who opposed him. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: The D Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Family Struggle Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Earthbound Immortal Arc